


you're like a hurricane (the way you make me yours)

by strzyga



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cunnilingus, D/s themes, F/M, Face-Sitting, Sub Zayn, Vaginal Sex, cisdude Zayn Malik, cisgirl Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strzyga/pseuds/strzyga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches her through heavy-lidded eyes as she licks her lips, lipstick wine red and shiny with spit. Her eyes are black in the darkness, cheeks flushed; he's not surprised when she leans down to drop more kisses on his throat, no doubt leaving smears of lipstick behind. Harry's surprisingly possessive, likes to leave her marks where people can see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're like a hurricane (the way you make me yours)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a tumblr prompt from [this meme](http://gauvaine.tumblr.com/post/79077443441/send-me-one-of-the-following-numbers-a-ship); the prompt i was given was zarry, "Then there’s tongue". uhm. this is pretty much the exact opposite of anything i'd expected to happen when i started writing, but i should have known it'd end up this way when i wrote harry as a girl (i love femdom nor than i do life itself). first draft was written on a whopping total of seven hours of sleep in two days, and i'd been up since about 1AM when i started it, so to say i had a bit of editing to do when i woke up this morning would be to put it mildly.
> 
> title shamelessly stolen from selena gomez's "nobody does it like you." thanks to the always wonderful [ali](http://femmelourry.tumblr.com) for proofreading this for me and letting me know it was safe to post lmao. this is the first fic i've written in a year and a half, and i literally cannot believe i wrote one direction porn. seeing as it's all your fault, [shelby](http://queerleigh.tumblr.com), this is for you.

The music is loud, the strobe lights too bright, and Zayn's head hurts.

He's nursing his third drink, condensation beading the side of his glass. His thumb leaves wet smears on the countertop every time he taps his fingers, the remainders of his concert high leaving him restless. 

"Incoming," says Liam, shouting to be heard over the music.

Zayn glances at the floor, undulating as one under the flicker of strobes and the Demi Lovato remix blaring through the speakers, and just manages to make out Harry darting through the crowd towards them. He catches her around the waist as she stumbles into the bar, glassy-eyed and giggling, "Save me!" Her makeup is smeared, sweat glistening in the hollow of her throat. Even through his jeans her palms burn where they rest against his thighs, and she buries her face in his shoulder, pressing sticky kisses to his throat as he raises his eyes to stare down the bloke who'd followed her off the dancefloor.

There's a brief pause, during which Zayn bares his teeth, hand wide across the dip of Harry's spine, and then the guy backs away slowly and disappears into the swirl of bodies.

Liam sighs in exasperation as Louis bursts from the crowd a second later and throws herself into his lap, but the look he gives the guy who follows her makes him back off quick enough that he only turns back to his drink and mutters, "One day you're going to get us arrested."

"You're no fun," says Louis, smiling sweetly into the skin of his jaw.

"I thought Niall was supposed to be watching out for you," Zayn observes mildly, swirling his straw and taking a long pull of his beer. 

Harry steals a sip, pulling a face, and settles herself against his side. "He's taking a whee."

Zayn snorts, rolling his eyes. 

"Aw, Z, don't be mad," Harry says, leaning back to look him in the face. She frowns, pressing her fingers carefully to the corner of his eye, rubs her thumb soothingly across his eyebrow and up to his temple. "Hey, you okay?"

He exhales slowly, leaning into the pads of her fingers. "Bit of a headache," he admits.

She makes an unhappy noise, low in her throat so he can feel it, and buries her other hand in his hair to scratch lightly at his scalp. All the tension leaves him in a rush, shoulders sagging, and he lets his head fall back to rest in the cradle of her palm. He watches her through heavy-lidded eyes as she licks her lips, lipstick wine red and shiny with spit. Her eyes are black in the darkness, cheeks flushed; he's not surprised when she leans down to drop more kisses on his throat, no doubt leaving smears of lipstick behind. Harry's surprisingly possessive, likes to leave her marks where people can see them.

One warm hand makes its way back to his thigh, and he trembles all over. "Oh Jesus," he hears Liam say, as though from a distance, as Harry undulates full length against Zayn's side, scraping her teeth along his pulse. Zayn groans, slumping back against the bar.

"Mm," Harry murmurs, pleased, her breath jungle warm on his skin. "I'm really horny, Zayn."

He laughs helplessly, can't help but grin. " _No_ ," he says dryly, cracking his eyes open to glance down at where she's groping him shamelessly. 

"Yeah," she says, laughing low and dirty in his ear as she squeezes his dick, rapidly filling in his jeans. She nips sharply as his jawline, and he sinks lower in the chair, lets his legs fall open wider. 

"That's enough of that," Liam says loudly. 

Zayn starts, snapping upright so fast he almost clips Harry in the chin with his shoulder. Shit.

When he looks over, cheeks burning, Liam is squeezing the bridge of his nose like he's fighting off a headache. Niall smirks at them over his shoulder -- when did he show up? -- and Louis' watching with interest. Liam scrapes his hand down his face and shakes his head. "I think it's time to leave, yeah?"

Harry's grin is positively filthy. "Might be, yeah," she says, and as Zayn clears his throat and slides off the stool she reaches around and grabs his ass, humps his leg until he snorts with laughter. 

Louis clucks, shaking her head in mock pity. "Such a slag." 

"Who," asks Niall, shit-eating grin on his face, "Harry, or Zayn?"

Zayn ducks his head, can't help but laugh. "Fuck off Niall."

 

They make it back to the hotel with their dignity -- mostly -- in tact. The others disappear as soon as the elevator doors open, and Harry crowds up against his back as he fumbles with the key card, towering over him in her heels, her hands like brands on his hips. "Hurry up." Her breath raises the hairs on the back of his neck.

"I'm _trying_ ," he says, gritting his teeth. 

"Try harder," she growls, reaching around to rub the butt of her palm firmly down the length of his dick. He jumps, swearing, and after another second the key card cooperates and they fall through the door. Harry doesn't even bother to kick off her shoes, just herds him over to the bed and shoves him belly-first onto the mattress, grinds against his ass until he's scrambling desperately at the sheets.

"Fuck," he gasps, "Harry--"

She takes the back of his neck between her teeth and bites down, and he goes limp, keens high and frantic. They stay like that for a second, breath sharp in his lungs as he shivers, and then she lets him go, says, "What?"

He open his mouth to respond and she grinds against his ass again, dirty and rough, and all that comes out is a dazed groan. The sheets beneath his face are damp from his breath; he rolls his forehead back and forth in the cooler sheets to the side, feeling too hot and overwhelmed. 

It must take him too long to answer, because she smacks his hip, the sharp crack making him jump. "Hey, hey, you with me?" Her voice is startlingly gentle; she runs a hand down his side, leans forward enough to rub their cheeks together. He nods, gulping deep breaths of air. "Do you need me to slow down?"

" _No_." The word bursts out with enough force to surprise him. He rolls his hips back, gasping, and remembers, "I want you to sit on my face."

That startles her; she goes still against his back, and then she lets out this low noise that he can feel rumble in her chest. "Yeah," she says, "yeah let's do that."

There's a short, mad scramble as she backs off just far enough to shove him onto his back, and he watches her strip, greedy for every inch of skin, the softness of her belly, her breasts high and full, nipples already peaked with arousal, long legs and supple thighs. She peels down her panties and flings them over her shoulder, then crawls up his chest to straddle his face. The smell of her makes him groan, salt-sweet like sea spray. She's barely settled over him before he's straining upwards to get his mouth on her, just barely flicks her clit with his tongue. She digs her fingers into his hair, presses his head back into the mattress. "Ah ah ah, not so fast." 

He whines, hips jumping. He's dizzy with it, can't really focus on her face, but she bends over, breasts dangling, tantalizing. He tries to take one puffy nipple in his mouth, stretching his neck as far as it can go, and she takes his face in her hands and presses a tender kiss to his forehead. "Shhh," she says, "Z, hey, look at me."

He blinks a couple times before settling down. Her pupils are blown wide, face ruddy with sweat and arousal. She's never looked more beautiful.

"Good," she says, and smiles. "You're so pretty for me, yeah? So sweet."

That gets a low moan out of him, catches him right under his ribcage and tugs, and he feels himself smile in response. God. It always gets like this with them, her taking him over. Louis, Liam, Niall, they all take the piss out of him, think it's hilarious, but they don't get it. Harry's a force of nature, and he's never happier than when she's sweeping him up in her path.

"Alright, I need you to listen, okay, can you do that for me?" Then, when he nods, "Just your mouth for now, yeah, hands here--" she takes his hands in hers, scrapes lightly at his palms with her thumbnails so his fingers twitch, and places them high up on her thighs, just below her hips "--good, good. No fingers until I tell you, and if it gets to be too much just tap my hip and we'll stop."

It takes him longer than it should to parse that, but once he has he nods and gives her thighs a squeeze. She smiles again, knocks the breath right out of his chest when she places one last sweet kiss on his mouth, and then she's straightening up, one hand fisted in his hair to keep him in place. 

The noise he makes when he finally gets his mouth on her would be embarrassing in any other circumstance. Her whole body vibrates above him with the sigh she lets out, and he starts lapping hungrily at her clit. He stays there for now, alternates between quick, sharp flicks and slow swirls of his tongue, lets the feel of her around him fill his senses. Her thighs press firm to his skull, and she's so wet she's soaking his chin. The hand in his hair directs him where she needs him, down to get his tongue in her proper with his nose pressed tight to her clit, and it's not long before she's letting out high, throaty moans like she always does when things start really getting good. 

She groans deep in her chest, and when he glances up the sleek length of her body he sees her free hand is on her tit, rolling her nipple roughly between thumb and finger. He licks his way back up to her clit, wraps his lips around it and suckles. The muscles in her thighs are starting to tremble, her hips rolling more frantically against his mouth; his jaw aches, every bone in his body humming with arousal like electricity. " _God_ ," she gasps, sounding like it's been punched out of her. "Oh shit, fingers, now--"

He doesn't wait for her to give him room, just curves his arm under her ass to get his fingers in her cunt. The muscles in her pussy flutter around his fingertips, and he groans wildly, crooks his fingers just right to get her off. She shouts, thighs clenching tight on him, uses the fist in his hair to hold him in place. He scrapes a tooth lightly across the hood of her clit like he knows she likes and every muscle in her body goes rigid for a second while she gasps desperately for air, and then she drops slack to her elbows, chest heaving.

His head falls back onto the mattress, and he nuzzles into the hollow below her ribs. Her body has folded over his, and he feels warm and safe, to let himself just drift.

"Fuck," she says a little while later, once she's stopped shaking. Then, once more, " _Fuck._ "

Despite himself he laughs, and he lets his hand stroke idly up and down her side, skin damp with sweat.

Eventually she sits back up and climbs down the bed a little so she can look him in the eye without craning her neck. He looks back, blinking slowly, vaguely aware that his face is sticky with her juices. "God, baby," she says, leaning down to lick herself off his chin. His hips jerk, and she tilts her head to the side to glance over her shoulder. She quirks an eyebrow, full mouth curling into a smirk, and looks at him from under her eyelashes, sexy like no other girl he's known. "I'm sorry, babe," she says, sweet as anything, "did you want something?"

He stares at her blankly for a second, and then realizes that he'd been so caught up in her he hadn't realized how hard is dick was, aching where it's still trapped in his jeans. He goes hot all over and presses the back of his head into the sheets, bares his throat. Is he still covered in her lipstick? The thought makes something primal roll over in his belly.

"Ooooh, I like that," Harry says, delighted, tucks a thumb under his chin to tip it up further. "Yeah, you're mine, aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Yeah." His voice sounds fuzzy, like it's really far away. Maybe that's just his head.

She hums thoughtfully, tapping her finger to her chin, then reaches down to unzip his fly. She hardly has to nudge the flap of his boxers before his dick is springing free. "I don't know," she says, "I think I could go again." She leans back, eyeing the way it juts obscenely out from his jeans, deep, lustful red and wet at the tip, like she's trying to decide what to do with it. Then she stretches out an arm and runs a fingernail up the length of it, and his entire body goes taut like he's been given an electric shock; someone lets out something alarmingly close to a scream, and after a disjointed moment he realizes it was him and flushes all the way down his chest. The noise she makes sounds almost as ravenous as he's suddenly found himself. "Okay," she says breathlessly, "you're going to fuck me, and this time you're going to do all the work."

He lets her undress him, then follows her over at her urging, hovers on his knees above her as she settles belly up at the head of the bed. She chews her lip for a minute, squinting up at him like she's deep in thought, and then says, "Fuck it, I'm on the pill. Put your cock in me right now, Malik."

If he were less sex-dazed he might laugh. As it is, he drops to his elbow and takes himself in hand, taps the head of his cock to her pussy and pushes forward. She's so wet he sinks right in, and he whines at how good she feels around him, slick and hot enough to burn. Harry does laugh, soft and gentle when his head falls to rest on her shoulder, too heavy to hold up on his own. "Yeah, that's good, baby," she murmurs, hand coming up to curl her fingers through his hair, "you're so good. You can move whenever you're ready, okay?"

He nods dumbly, gives himself a minute to gain a little control. Then he pulls back, punches forward with a thrust that makes her arch sharply off the bed, feels his breath catch in his throat at the way she moans. "Fuck yeah, like that."

He does, pulls out further and further each time, fucks forward hard enough they'll probably both have bruises afterward. The thought makes him feel a little crazy, out of control, and he gasps wetly into her shoulder as he fucks her. Harry keeps up a steady stream of praise, "you feel so good baby, yeah, god, you were made for this, fucking me so well," and he can hear himself making high, desperate noises. She's got a hand between her thighs, fingers rolling quick and hard over her clit; her knuckles bump against his pelvis every time he thrusts forward. Her other hand is scratching lines of fire down his back, now, sure to leave marks that he'll twist around to stare at in the mirror later. Her cunt is starting to quake around him, her belly heaving and thighs shaking. She always comes faster the second time round.

He ducks his head just far enough to finally pull one of her nipples into his mouth, swirls his tongue and drags his teeth around the areola. Harry swears, clenching down around his cock, and this time her whole body jerks and shudders as she comes, groaning deep from her belly.

She's always particularly sensitive after the second orgasm, so he pauses to wait, clenching his teeth till his jaw aches with it. 

"Mmmmm," she finally says, smiling and heavy lidded. She taps him lightly on the hip, grins wide and filthy. "Come on, babe," rolls her hips up into his, "want to feel you come in me."

It's possible that his eyes might roll back in his head when he starts fucking her again, and he has to drop down and rest his weight on his elbows, too overwhelmed to do much more than bury his face in her throat and just thrust. She's still so _wet_.

She makes a happy noise, turns to press a kiss to his temple. "Yeah, like that, come for me, sweetheart." Somehow, despite the terrible angle, she lands a solid smack to his ass, the sharp pain flaring white hot, and just like that he's coming, hips hunching desperately against her, sobbing into her skin. Once he's done he loses all sense of balance, just manages to catch himself before he collapses on top of her, heaves over onto his side and gasps like he's dying.

Harry curls up against him, showering his face with kisses, tracing formless shapes across his collarbones with her fingers. "You're okay," she murmurs, turning her face to nuzzle his temple, "you're okay, I've got you."

He comes down from his orgasm slowly, throat raw. The breath burns going down. 

"Hey," says Harry, soft.

Zayn makes a low noise in his throat, stretches his back and presses his face to her hair, taking a long breath. She smells of sweat, and sex, and the sickly sweet alcohol she was drinking at the club, and underneath it all like Harry, her lavender vanilla perfume, the shea butter she uses when her hands get too dry in the winter.

"You with me?"

He groans, rolls over and lays a string of kisses across her collarbone. "Yeah." He glances up at her through his eyelashes and says, "But I think I have a mess I need to clean up."

Harry grins slowly, says, "You dirty boy," sweet and fond.

Humming in agreement, Zayn ducks down between her thighs, where the first traces of his come have started to trickle free of her cunt, uses two fingers to spread her open for his tongue.

She gasps at the first touch, high and delighted. "My dirty, _dirty_ boy."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://mercythompsons.tumblr.com)!


End file.
